mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of the Grey Ribbon
Summary * Recent Activity: secret * Base of Operations: Yulash * PC Contact: secret * DM Sponsor: su-k * Guild Moderator: Xun, su-k, Noc * Guild Status: active and sponsored Guild Charter My fellow Shadows, I have regained what sanity I can, and though my thoughts are still a bit clouded and disorientated, I feel the need to convey the direction I intend us to take. We have made ourselves ready. We have trained, practiced, and honed our skills. We are ready. Our foothold is almost completed. Our time draws near. Many of you wish to "absorb" others into our fold. That is well, good, and encouraged. However, I will not allow our organization to be tainted by any of the "other's" reputations. We are the creatures of The Shadows. Not Darkness. You -will- learn the difference. We are not heartless nor cruel. We are malicious. We are dangerous. The streets will be ours. We will do this by "charity" and "kindness". Beggars and Vagarants are the perfect eyes and ears in the city when we are not around. Coin and protection are an easy start on winning their favor. We will take them under our wing, and just as our own eyes and ears, we will prevent harm from comming to them. Our enemies will not expect the poverty-stricken of Yulash to be our informants. We will not stop there, however. We will bribe, steal, spy, and pry information from anyone who may possess what we require. We will not steal from the poor. We will not trade in slaves. The wealthy and the powerfull are the only one's worthy of our attention. Mayhem will be our tool. Chaos our shield. The shadows our cloak. None may know of us who is not trusted by all. Too many of us have fallen in the past due to complacency, arrogance, and assumption. We will not. I refuse to have us fall into history-repeated. We will not fall into a guild war with other organizations. They are not to even know we exist. They will be used to aid in our survival. They will be our distraction and buffer against reprisals. We will not fall into a war with the guards. We will treat them in the same way we will treat the other organizations. We will not fall into a war with the mages. We will hold them at sword's length. If we manage to get a foothold in them, we will not push further than "allowed". We will take no risks involving them, as they would be the most dangerous opponts. If we can embed agents or aqquire contacts in any organization, guild, or cult they are not to be trusted. Any meetings will not be held without a witness or back-up. All information gained from them will be weighed with suspicion and treated as inacurate. We will take as few risks as possible when dealing with possible threats. If, and I stress this, -IF- we are discovered. None of us are to speak of anyone else involved. We are a secret each and every one of us are to take to the grave. If one of us reveals any of us, they are to be slain. This goes for any of us. None are to be expemt. If one of us is captured, an attempt to free them is to be made, and to protect them from retribution from their captors. There -will- be loyalty amongst theives. Purpose and Goals Our purpose is to spread the Shadowlord's Will upon these lands, bringing our shadows to rule. We will conquer the Yulash underworld, and shortly thereafter we will run every shadowed operation in the region. Member Characters Highlight below to see the member characters. * Noc----------------------------1st in command, Chosen Of Mask * Xun ---------------------------2nd in Command, Enforcer Of The Ribbon * Kat Relin----------------------High Priestess Of the Ribbon * Graves------------------------Priest Of Mask * Jade Shadowheart-----------Ribbon Spymaster * Jaylithel ---------------------- Ribbon Assassin * Faerron Ebonmar ------------Ribbon Assassin * Meryl Tentazione-------------Ribbon Master Assassin * Illisibel Khross ----------------The Ribbons Legal Face Recruiting Strategy We approach those who the shadows care for, we feel them out. but foremost "Shadows Keep their Secrets." Category:Faction